User talk:Brockkers
-- LordTBT Talk! 06:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) hello Hey Brockkers, nice to meet you! I don't really know what you're talking about with the scripture verses. I don't recall putting any on my page, do have one on another wiki site but there was someone making random bible verse posts earlier. Yeah, Brocktree is awesome. Skikkles is cool too, he's probably my favorite hedgehog in the series. What are some of your other favorite chars? Bye! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 02:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Name You're welcome. The unabbreviated name is Lord Trawnbull Thickstripe. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:27, January 22, 2010 (UTC) NA Oh, well yesterday when I logged in I saw "Psalm something" by you. Mabybe it was someone else. I really liked the name "Brockkers" because that was what Dotti called Brocktree. I have a few chapters that were really really funny. I think that that was one of them. Brockkers 18:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Question This might be wrong, but I started reading Mariel of Redwall the other day (I'm reading all of them totally out of order)and I noticed that they were making the tapsetry. Well, they were making it after Martin died right? So how does it work that he left the riddle to Matthias under the tapestry? Did he tell someone after he died to write it? I mean, how does that whole thing work. Or did they just cover up what he said on accedent. Just wondering. Oh, and some of my other favortie animals are the bats. But sadly, I think they only show up in two books. --Brockkers 18:25, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello! Hey I like all outdoor stuff too!!:D and I'm not too fond of math either,:) Well, nice chattin' with ye! Sister Armel 01:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Oh, that's too bad, it's really fun! since there's snow here, it's easy to find a lot of animal tracks, and what not. YAY!!! Another Christian-homeschooler!!:D Thanks, whats your book about? haha, yes, I live in MI, where do you live? No I didn't but I guess I could tell you, it's Monica:) yeah it was nice talking to you too!:) Sister Armel 14:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, New Mexico doesn't have much in the way of trees, or mountains, or very many rocks. I love the snow though! We don't get any here, but we did in Colorado: SNOW DRIFTS TALLER THAN ME! And anwser to your question: Well, I'm actually writing two books. One of them I'm working on with my friends, and the other one I'm just writing. But last night I had a great idea: I thought that I might be able to channge the one I'm working on with my friends, turn the people into animals, and have it as a fan-fic. I might, I might not. Well, EULALIA! 'S DEATH ON THE WIND!--Brockkers 16:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) You were waiting? I finally did put up the new chapter mate, check it out if you like. --Akash.B 23:44, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi all! I just wanted to let you know that I wrote a 'teaser' fan-fic. Just want to know if it's good enough to keep writing. It's called, "the quest for Martin's Sword" I hope you like it!--Brockkers 03:36, January 25, 2010 (UTC) You hate math, too? I think this will be the start of a beautiful friendship... --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Could you sign under the 'Friends' category on my page? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 06:26, January 25, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello again! Hm, that stinks, WOW!!!! That high!? have you every tried to tunnel into the drifts? Oh that's neat! Do you mind me asking what they are about? That would be soooooo cool if you did that!! I was thinking of doing the same for my story, but I'm not sure if I should, Well, nice talkin' to ye!!:) Sister Armel 17:35, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I did! Hi sister Armel. Yeah, I've tried to tunnel into the drifts: I doesn't work unless the snow has melted, and then hardened a little bit. I did put up my story up as a fan-fic! The Redwall version is called "the quest for martin's sword" and the People version (which isn't up on here) is called "the quest of the clementine diamond". The one that's up is only a teaser: I want to see if anyone likes it. And the one that I hope to get published is called "Another Story". It's about these two girls who go to their Grandmother's for the summer, and they think it's going to be really boring, but it's not. Every night Grandmother tells them a story from her diary(which is really cool) and every night in their dreams, they sort of continue the story with them in it. So yeah. I think that great writers come from great readers. I've been reading since I was 2 years old (I know it sounds ridiculus, but it's true). I've ALWAYS loved to read... hard books... on purpose. Anyway, if you want to, you can read "the quest for martin's sword". I'm still waiting a little while before I start chapter one, but I already know exactly where I'm going. I'll talk to you later, --Brockkers 19:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I wish the drifts here would get that big, but it sounded like it was a lot of fun though!! yeah I seen that!! I LOVE it!! you need to write more, like right NOW,:) Ooooooo!! That sounds like it's gonna be an awesome book!!!! Make sure ye tell me when it's published 'cause I wanna read it! WOW!! since you were two years old? Cool! Talk to ye later! Sister Armel REDWAAAALL!!!! 19:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I like yore sig!:) Sister Armel REDWAAAALL!!!! 20:47, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Update I've updated my Fan Fic, "Revenge of a Warrior" wasn't sure if you wanted to be updated or not, but just thought I'd let ye know!:) Sister Armel REDWAAAALL!!!! 20:59, January 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks! I LLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE archery!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! its SOOOOOOOOO cool!!!! i also really like being outside, animals, reading(duh), running, swimming, some sorts of rock climbing and i m writing two books i want to publsih. 'cept i'm a definite tomboy though. otherwise we're pretty similar. WELCOME to redwall wiki! ahoy!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 17:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Well I'd rather have one purely good ferret and one outcast ferret than one purely good mouse and an outcast mouse. I simply wasn't thinging straight when I posted that comment. That makes perfect sence : ) --Snowy Longname I'm actually a mouse! 03:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Heyo! Hey, Brockkers! I luff hares too! I also like archery, and bewail the fact that I can't do it as a sport. (where I live, the only sports are soccer and basketball. *sigh*) Heh, wish I was homeschooled. BTW, you said that you like DAB. Are you a member of the actual site? (it came before the books, actually) Do you do any roleplaying? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:55, January 30, 2010 (UTC) yeah i own a wood shortish bow with three arrows and three spear arrow things. and a toy crossbow but that doesnt count. yeah grath should've gotten the pearls. i guess inbar was cool but i just got so annoyed that the AWESOME character fell in love and didnt go to redwall. what kind of equipment do you have?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 12:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, coolness! Do you draw? I don't really like Inbar for the same reason as Segalia. :) Roleplaying is when you create a character, and write what they do, then other peeps write what their characters do, and so on, if you get what I mean. DAB is a Roleplay website. Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 16:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) lol, who said i'm nice?! XD anyway, life was gettin' dull so i had to spice it up a bit. see ya around, mate! Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 18:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC) i'd like to try one of those kinds of bows. and see how good i'd do. i think i might try something like that this summer. i really want to try a real longbow. so a 30 pound draw? wow, i wonder how much mine is. i wonder how much my saxophone weighs. i can carry my 70 pound sis but...i'd like to try one of those. how often do you shoot? i can only shoot on vacations because of where i live. well happy shooting-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Brockers, since you do archery, and I've been wondering this for a long time, are quivers firm? What are they usually made out of? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 12:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 19:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) i really want to try a real range. i usually just shoot at a tree. i generally pull back with my right arm but sometimes i try with my left. its not quite as good though. Yore lucky that you get to do archery so much. I'd like to be able to do a lot and get really strong and accurate with a bow. well ttyl-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 18:32, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 20:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) well, yes i guess it could be bad for my arrows, but i try and make sure its softer wood. there's no hunting store nearby where i could get a target. i could try and make one, but sometimes its just easiest to use a tree. i dont know if we'll be going around Colorado Springs any time soon but I'll remember. once in a story i wrote i was describing this room with a sort of arena and these two ranges(one target one dummy) and this awesome weaponry room. i made myself jealous just by talking about it. If i shouldnt use a tree, what do you suggest i use? once i tried to use a box but it wasnt high enough up. that's why i like trees-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:04, February 4, 2010 (UTC) wot about leaf piles(tall ones)?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 18:12, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, thought so. well i'll see what i can do-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 12:04, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Vents Hi everyone! I added a 'vent' section on my user page. It's only for the books though (unless you really are mad about something) I hope you enjoy it! Update I'm up to the battle in Salamandastron's Fate! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Hey Brockkers! I did make Laria Wavedeep up, I just liked the sound of it really. Anyway, no, I haven't watched 'Planet Earth', but I would like to see it! It would be cool if you were a camera person and see it live 'cause yore filming it!(Even though I don't what its about, but I think its nature, right?)Thanks for checking out me fan fics, and see ya around mate! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! And also in my fan fic, Salamandastron's Fate, would you be so kind to tell me what spelling mistakes I have? And I also live in Australia where the spellings a bit different eg. American spelling-favorite Australian spelling-favourite American spelling-color Australian spelling-colour etc. See what I mean? So please tell me and I'll fix 'em up! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Taylor Swift! WOOHOO!! Another TS lover!!! Oh cool!! I like that one too!! I like 'The Best Day' also! talk to ye later!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 14:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Update Another update on "Revenge of a Warrior"Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 01:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello Brockkers! I updated "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 18:56, February 9, 2010 (UTC) 'ello Brokkers! I'm on shout box, if ye wanted to chat, Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 02:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Shout box is a thing where you can talk with other users, If you look up to the upper left corner of the screen it will have your users name, home, talk, watchlist and then after that it will have 'More' click on that, then click 'Manage widgets' and then there will be a box like thing at the top of the screen and scroll across til you find 'shout box' click on that and then it should appear on the left side of the screen, Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 16:10, February 10, 2010 (UTC) It's alright I didn't know about it either until just bout a month or two ago,:) anyways, when you get the shout box up there will be a little white rectangular thing at the bottom of the shout box and you click it and then type in what you want to say then click 'send' or press the 'Enter' button, and there ye go!:) Gulo the Savage was in 'Rakkety Tam' an' yore welcome!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 20:14, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Drawing 'Ello Brockkers! Yes I can do the picture for ye, did you want it in color? I can do it in color if you wanted, yeah talk to ya later!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 17:27, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Salamandastron's Fate. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep!